


Group Therapy with a Bunch of Game Characters

by bagelistrying



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Portal (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, Crossover, GLaDOS makes cupcakes, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, MC kicks down a door, Therapy, There aren't really any ships in this, This could be a sitcom tbh, Undyne almost kills a man, Undyne says awesome too many times, What Was I Thinking?, everyone complaining about being traumatized, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: After the events of each game takes place, GLaDOS, Undyne, Henry, and MC from DDLC gather for therapy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Group Therapy with a Bunch of Game Characters

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing with my life I have written far too many serious works recently so here have all my favorite characters yelling at each other in the AI chamber. GLaDOS is hosting it cause she can't move and they're all traumatized except undyne. For games with multiple endings, MC experienced the normal ending focused on natsuki and Undyne probably saw the pacifist ending cause she's in the overworld.

GLaDOS checked the security cameras near the elevator. A shadow had arrived in the front hall, relatively tall and carrying some kind of weapon. She smiled internally. Undyne was early as always. The knight strode into the AI chamber, waving her spear in greeting. “Hi GLaDOS!” 

“I’m pleased to see you excited, but you’re about to decapitate Henry.” She replied. Undyne spun around, nearly stabbing Henry, who had stumbled back. 

“Oh hi! Sorry, I didn’t see you come in. GLaDOS was awesome and warned me, though.” 

The two took a seat on the metal folding chairs positioned near GLaDOS. The robot had one as well, but she just hung above it, using it merely as a marker for herself.

Suddenly, she turned at the sound of a doorknob being forcefully turned. The back door slammed open, rattling on its hinges. Banging against the wall, it swung back to be caught by MC, standing aggressively in the doorway.

“Good morning,” He waved timidly around the room and shyly took a seat next to Henry.

“Before we start, it’s Undyne’s birthday today.”

“That’s right!” She exclaimed from next to MC. 

“Congratulations.” GLaDOS replied. “In celebration, I baked us all cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes? I thought you were about-“ Henry asked. 

“Yes, I know. But after reanimating the dead became boring, I figured I would try to expand my baking expertise. It’s fascinating, really. In addition, would you like to argue that cupcakes do not qualify as true cake?”

“N-no.” Henry stuttered. GLaDOS passed the tray around, MC politely refusing.

“Yo! GLaDOS! These are great!” Undyne smiled, holding one up. 

“Thank you.” Once they all had settled down, GLaDOS looked around the room. “Okay, everyone.”

MC shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

“We should get going. Henry, would you like to start?”

“Well, I’ve stayed away from the studio and tried not to think about it, but I still can’t get it out of my head. I noticed something, too. Alice Angel reminded me a lot of you, GLaDOS.”

“Really. I take it she is also a product of the greatest minds of a generation creating a vessel for an infinite capacity of knowledge?”

“Er-“

“I jest. Please continue.”

“Well, I had to run errands for her while she watched from safety, and then she tried to kill me on an elevator. But then...” He glanced awkwardly at GLaDOS, who was waiting patiently for him to finish. “Then she came back and was nice to me.”

“Are you... comparing yourself to the human?”

“I am a human- I mean, maybe. But you both had an interesting experience with your boss that caused some issues.”

“I see where you’re coming from. Anything else?”

“I saw a cartoon in the newspaper that reminded me a lot of Bendy. Kind of shocked me, but I didn’t lose much sleep over it.”

“Yo, Henry, what does Bendy even look like? I’ve heard he’s scary, but I want to know if you did a good job before you quit!” Undyne grinned.

“Sure.” He unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket.

“Do you need a pen?” GLaDOS asked.

“No...no.” Henry half laughed. He revealed a pencil, checking the tip that it was graphite. He sketched an outline of Bendy and handed it to Undyne.

“Woah, he’s kinda cute! Can I keep this?” Henry just sighed and scratched his head.

“Sure, but I don’t know if I’ll help you if it comes to life,”

Undyne held the paper at arm’s length from her face, shrugged, then folded it again.

“So you’re still having trouble?” MC asked Henry, leaning forward on his chair.

“I guess. I know I forgave Joey, but he and his questionable work ethics still scare me. I heard a rumor that he’s retiring, but that might just be a hope.”

“It’s admirable that you stay in touch with him despite all the trouble he caused you." GLaDOS replied. "I try to be methodical, but occasionally some problems need to be launched into space.”

MC raised an eyebrow at the floor. 

“Anyway, I’ll go second." GLaDOS continued. "Strangely enough, the cores haven’t been acting up, which is incredibly suspicious. One did have the guts to ask me why you all started showing up every week, which I found-“

“Wait, why do we always have to meet here?” MC asked, staring over his shoulder. 

“Because I’m a robot. And I can’t go anywhere because I’m bolted to the ceiling.”

“That must be annoying, being in charge of this whole place and never getting to explore it.” Henry added, glancing up at the domed ceiling. 

“Well, I did once, but the entire facility was about to explode because one of the intelligence dampening cores had taken over and had neglected every single essential function. Oh, and I was a potato.”

Undyne almost jumped out of her seat. “Woah, that sounds awesome! I want to try that sometime!”

“Might calm you down for a moment or two...” MC muttered. 

“What?”

“Nothing, we’re getting off track.” GLaDOS said, louder. “MC, you can go thir- next. How have you been doing?”

“Well, everything kept glitching whenever I passed the classroom, so I switched schools. It was awful for the first two days, but it got better. Now, most of the game is intact and I joined the anime club instead.”

“Anime _is_ real!” Undyne exclaimed. “You should talk to Alphys about it, she could go on forever!”

“Oh, okay? As long as she doesn’t constantly break the game and try to delete me.”

“No, she’s not like that. She’s passionate and sweet and adorable and- and... and awesome!”

“Thank you, Undyne. I take it you, yourself are doing alright?” GLaDOS intervened. 

“Yeah!" She replied. "I made spaghetti with Papyrus, and I even got most of the ingredients in the dish and not on the ground in teeny tiny pieces!” 

“Wait, Undyne." MC frowned. "If you’re so happy about your life, why are you even here?”

The robot spoke up. “I figured someone so disgustingly excited all the time would add to the atmosphere.”

“Hell yeah! I’m the positive energy!“ she raised her spear triumphantly, GLaDOS shifting out of the way of the point before continuing.

“Wonderful. I believe that closes our meeting for today. What’s the moral of the story?”

“Stay away from mute people!” Undyne yelled.

“Correct. With that, I will see you all next week. MC, would you like me to open the door for you?”

He nodded, and the back door opened automatically. As the rest shuffled out through the main entrance, GLaDOS glanced down at the tray. Undyne had taken all the cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> there you go thanks for reading i guess. sorry if some of the dialogue was a little out of character. I wanted to think GLaDOS held on to a little bit of Caroline in this one, and MC and Henry are both very bland characters to begin with, as they're protagonists, and in the first draft Undyne pointed it out, but i deleted it cause it didn't fit. I hope you enjoyed the random references like GLaDOS not being able to say three or MC refusing the cupcake cause of Nat. Anyway, sorry for this absolute disaster


End file.
